More Than Just Super Best Friends
by GoodbyeYouGuys
Summary: It all made sense. Why he was always happiest when he was with Kyle, why he felt as if he could talk to him and never get tired of hearing his voice, and especially why he and Wendy couldn't stay together longer than two weeks at a time
1. Shocking Realization

**I love South Park, dude, it kicks ass! I'll try to update chapters ASAP!**

**I've never written a Yaoi or a lemon, so please bear with me. I'm hoping it doesn't suck ass.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Although I would like to. **

* * *

"God, I just can't believe you!" shouted Wendy, her face turning slightly red as she yelled at Stan. "What the hell are you getting so worked up about?" he retorted. "It's just one night! Jesus Christ!"

Wendy was Stan's on-and-off girlfriend of about a year and a half. They routinely broke up every couple of weeks, and not only a week later did they get back together again. And now, it seemed as if they were on the verge of yet another break up. Stan was "ditching" Wendy for his super best friend, Kyle. At least that's how Wendy saw it. But Stan had made plans with Kyle first, and didn't want to let him down.

"You know what Stan? If you can't even put me before your stupid friends, then I don't see how we can make this work!" Wendy said dramatically, as Stan rolled his eyes. "So who's it gonna be?" Stan looked Wendy dead in the eyes and calmly replied, "Kyle." Wendy's mouth dropped in shock at Stan's words. She quickly gathered her composure and said simply "Screw you, Stan Marsh. Have fun with your little boyfriend," and walked off.

Stan turned and walked in the opposite direction, feeling slightly sad. Another break up. _"But of course I'm going to pick Kyle over her,"_ Stan thought to himself. _"Dumb bitch."_ He walked down his driveway. His parents were still not home. He walked inside and threw his backpack beside the couch and plopped down. He reached for the remote, and turned on the T.V. He flipped channels until he found some Terrance and Phillip re-runs.

The phone rang, startling Stan. He reached over and answered. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone. "Hey, dude, it's me," said Kyle. Stan's heartbeat picked up at the sound of his voice. "You comin over tonight or what?"

"Yeah, dude, I'll be there in a bit."

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

"Oh God, did you and Wendy break up again?"

Kyle knew Stan too well. "Yeah, dude. I'm getting pretty sick of her bullshit." Stan answered, a little angry. "And this time it was just the stupidest thing. She dumped me because I chose you over her!" Kyle chuckled. "Wow dude, you chose hangin' out with me over getting some ass? Gay." Stan laughed at his friend's comment, although something in his mind clicked at these words. _"Holy shit,"_ he thought. _"That _does_ sound pretty fuckin' gay."_

The two hung up, and Stan sat there quietly, thinking. Wendy made a comment about Kyle being his "boyfriend". But he'd just dismissed that, because, well, she's a bitch. Cartman was always saying shit like that, but who ever listens to the fatass? But when Kyle said it…it seemed to put some things into perspective.

But no. No fucking way. Stan Marsh? Gay? No way! He liked girls! He has—well, _had_—a girlfriend. He'd even slepped with her. He couldn't be gay. And he especially couldn't be gay for his super best friend. Although, come to think of it, he realized he thought about Kyle an aweful lot. And he seemed to go out of his way to see him, and talk to him. But, that's just what super best friends do, right? There was an argument going on inside the raven boy's head.

"_No, no, I'm not gay. I can't be."_

"_But why not?"_

"_Because, Kyle's my best friend! I mean, yeah, he's good-looking…_really_ good-looking…" _

"_So what?"_

"…_okay, let's say I am. Kyle's still straight!"_

_"As far as you know. He could be having these exact same feelings, and trying to hide them, like you."_

_"Or he could just be flat out straight!"_

_"Tell him."_

_"No. There's nothing to tell."_

Stan sat with his hands covering his face, trying to figure it all out. It was just too much. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that these feelings he'd been having had nothing to do with the fact that Kyle was his super best friend, but that they were feelings of…love. _"Oh, God." _He was in love with Kyle Broflovski. His super best friend. Whom he'd known since he was in kindergarten.

It all made sense. Why he was always happiest when he was with Kyle, why he felt as if he could talk to him and never get tired of hearing his voice, and especially why he and Wendy couldn't stay together longer than two weeks at a time. And he was supposed to see him in less than an hour! _"Should I tell him?" _he thought. He could tell him…and lose Kyle forever. Or, tell him, and hope to God that he accepts it…or maybe even feels the same?

Stan got together everthing he needed to go to Kyle's house, and walked out there door. He walked for about 10 minutes before stopping in front of the red-head's house. Stan felt like he was gonna be sick. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed before the door opened. Stan expected to see Kyle's smiling face. But instead, he was looking at Sheila Broflovski, Kyle's mom. To be honest, Mrs. Broflovski scared the shit out of Stan. In fact, she scared the shit out of most people. "Um, hi, Mrs. Broflovski. Is Kyle home?" asked Stan, nervously. "Oh, yes, he's up in his room, you can go right ahead up and see him." She said kindly. That only freaked Stan out more. He thanked her, and started upstairs. He came to Kyle's bedroom and opened the door. Kyle turned from his computer screen and smiled at Stan. A smile that made Stan melt inside._ "So fucking gay."_

Kyle got up and took Stan's backpack and tossed it by his bed. He looked over at Stan and saw the slightly sick expression on Stan's face. "Dude, you alright?" Kyle asked, concerned. "Still thinking about Wendy? Dude, just forget about her, I mean—" Stan shook his head. "No dude, it's not Wendy." He said, almost in a whisper. _"I can't believe I'm doing this." _Kyle started at Stan. "Well then what's the deal?"

Stan walked over and sat on the bed._ "Let's get this overwhith." _He looked up and Kyle. "Dude, I gotta tell you something."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Better Than Talking

Kyle saw from the expression on Stan's face that he was very serious. It worried him. "Dude what the fuck is going on?" he asked impatiently.

Stan didn't know where to begin. "I…look, I have to tell you that…well…" Stan's heart was pounding so hard, he was shocked Kyle couldn't hear it. Kyle was starting to get annoyed. "Will you just fucking tell me already?" he said, his voice raising. "I…have to go." Stan choked out. Kyle looked confused "But I thought—"

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling sick, I can't stay here." Stan blurted out as he got up and ran out the door, forgetting his things. Kyle started at the empty doorway in shock and confusion. _"What the hell?"_ the red-head thought.

Stan ran all the way back to his house without stopping. "Fuck!" he yelled when he got home. "I'm such a fucking pussy!" He went to open his door, and realized it was locked. _"Goddammit," _He'd left Kyle's so fast that he'd forgotten everything, including his keys. His parents probably wouldn't be home for another hour. He sat on his door steps and burried his face in his hands. "I can't believe I did that," he sighed. "He must fucking hate me." After a couple minutes, he looked up, only to see Kenny staring at him. He gasped in shock. "Goddammit Kenny, you scared me!" The blonde boy laughed and sat down next to him. "So what the hell is wrong with you this time?" he asked.

Stan rolled his eyes and shrugged. "That's no answer." Stan looked at him. "Kenny, can I tell you something?" Kenny smiled and nodded. "Okay, so, Kyle—" Kenny cut him off by laughing. Stan started at him. "What the hell is so funny?" he asked. Kenny's laughter slowed, and he looked back at Stan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that I _know_ what you're gonna say, and I just think it's hilarious that you're so fucking stupid you didn't realize this sooner."

"You…know?" Stan asked quietly. Kenny let out another small laugh. "Of course I know, dude," Stan blushed. "How do you know?" Kenny scoffed. "Seriously? I see the way you look at him. I'm not stupid." Stan blushed even harder. "So, what happened?" Kenny asked.

Stan told him the whole thing. How he went to Kyle's house, pussied out, and ran home. When he was finished, he looked back at Kenny, who looked slightly bored. "You might as well have a vagina," he said. Stan punched him in the arm. "Damn, you punch like a chick too!" The blonde said, laughing. "Will you stop fucking laughing at me?" Stan said, irritated. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." After a few minutes silence, Stan asked, "So what should I do?" Kenny's expression became serious.

"Well," he started. "For one, grow some fucking balls. Go to his house, and sit him down. Make sure no one is around, and there's no chance of anyone interupting you. Look him in the eyes and tell him how much he fucking means to you." Stan was staring into Kenny's eyes. _"Damn, Kenny is hot,"_ he thought. "Tell him that you don't know what you would do without him." Kenny's face, was growing closer to Stan's. His hand brushed against his. Stan could feel Kenny's breath against his face. "Say it with feeling, you know? Tell him he's much better than Wendy, and—" Kenny was cut off by Stan's lips crashing into his own. He had acted on impuls. Their lips moving together in perfect rhythm. Kenny's tounge was free to explore Stan's mouth, as he let out a moan. It sent shivers up Stan's back. After a little less than a minute, Stan pulled away, blushing. Kenny was smiling at Stan. "Or you could just do that," he said laughing. "Much better than talking, if you ask me."

Stan looked embarassed. "Sorry, dude, I don't know what came over me," Kenny shrugged it off. "You know dude, I really think he feels the same," Kenny commented. "I mean, I know you call yourselves 'super best friends', but there's something more going on between you. It's not just you."

Just then, Stan's parents pulled in the driveway. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Marsh," Kenny said, politely. "I'll see you later dude. Lemme know how everything works out," he said to Stan, before getting up and leaving. "Stan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Kyle's?" asked his mother, Sharron. "Yeah, I, uh, was just going," Stan answered, getting up, and started down the street.

He stopped in front of Kyle's house, once again. He could feel himself blushing as he knocked on the door. This time, Kyle's answered. "Oh, hey dude," he said dully. "Dude, I'm real sorry about before," Stan said. "I was just…I don't know…I came back here to explain." Kyle nodded and let him in. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Out to dinner."

"And Ike?"

"Jew Scouts."

Stan took a seat on the couch, and Kyle followed after him. "Okay, look dude, about before—" Kyle cut him off, "It's cool dude." Stan shook his head. "Let me finish." He let out a nervous sigh. "I wanted to talk to you about something before," he looked up at Kyle who's attention was all Stan's."Lately, I've been feeling—well, not exactly _lately. _I've felt like this for a while, I just brushed it aside, because, well, you're my best friend, and—"

"Stan."

"—it's all so fucking confusing dude, you have no idea. But I talked to Kenny, and he said that—"

"Stan."

"—I should grow some balls and talk to you, and I think he's right, so—"

"Stan!"

"What?' Stan looked up at Kyle, and was surpised pleasantly by his lips brushing softly against his own. It was as if fireworks were going off in his head. _"This is so right."_ Stan's fingers ran softly through Kyle's red hair, pulling on it slightly. Kyle moaned into Stan's mouth, his heart racing. Kyle kissed the raven feaverishly, making sure to savor his taste, his hands moving slowing up the boy's thighs. Finally, they pulled apart, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow. Kenny was right," Stan panted. "That was better than talking."

Kyle looked at Stan and gave him a sly smile. "You wanna take this upstairs?"


	3. Cartman was Right

Stan was stunned at the Jew's words. _"Take this upstairs?"_ he thought. _"Is he asking what I think he's asking?"_ Stan pushed all thoughts aside for now, and nodded. Kyle took him by the hand and led him upstairs. When they got to Kyle's room, he led him to the bed. Stan leaned into Kyle for another kiss. "I'm so…glad…you came…to your senses." Kyle whispered between kisses. "Me too." Stan agreed.

Stan's hands moved from the red-head's hair, to his jeans. His hands fumbled to find his belt buckle. He undid it, wondering to himself if Kyle would protest him to stop. He didn't. Kyle slowly took off Stan's shirt. He broke their kiss to allow this to happen. Kyle took off his own shirt. Stan lowered his head and began to kiss Kyle's nipple, slowly circling it with his tounge. Kyle let out a moan of extacy. Stan smiled and continued what he was doing.

"God, Stan…" moaned Kyle. "You have no…fucking…idea…" Stan looked back up at Kyle. "How 'bout we get you outta those pants?" Kyle smiled and nodded. He positioned himself on his back while Stan propped himself up over him, kissing him. Kyle arched his back, allowing Stan to slide his pants off. He looked down at the buldge in his boxers and chuckled to himself. He lowered his head, tracing his tongue from the top of his boxers to his bellybutton.

Finally, Stan removed the last article of Kyle's clothing , along with his own pants. He gasped slightly at his size, and then smiled. "Dude," he said simply. He wrapped his hands around it, and began to pump slowly.

"Fuck, Stan…" Kyle moaned out. Stan began to pick up the pace a little, lowering his head and licking the tip of his member. Kyle's felt like he was going to explode with pleasure. Stan stopped pumping, and replaced his hands with his mouth. He ran his tongue up his length slowly. He then took as much of Kyle in as he could before he slightly gagged. _"Goddamn gag reflex,"_ Stan thought. He used his hands to pump what his mouth couldn't reach.

Kyle began panting heavily, sounding as if he was running a marathon. "Harder, Stan…" the raven boy tightened his grip, and began bobbing his head faster. Waves of pleasure were shooting through every inch of Kyle before he couldn't take it anymore. "Stan…I'm gonna…Oh, God, yes!" he shouted, as he shot his seed into the back of Stan's throat. Stan was taken a bit off guard by the warm liquid that filled his mouth, but swallowed, and made sure to leave none behind.

Kyle lay there, panting. He grinned up at Stan. "Whoa dude," he said nonchalantly. Stan simply nodded. "Dude what's that taste like?" he asked. Stan laughed. "It's kinda salty and sweet," he answered. Kyle seemed to ponder this. "Weird," he said. He looked back at Stan. "I guess we gotta take care of your little situation now, huh?" he said, looking down at Stan's buldge in his boxers. "Guess you're right," he said, removing his own underwear. He stood, and motioned Kyle to lay on his stomach. He did just that. Stan knelt behind him, and Kyle got up, resting on his elbows and knees.

Stan thought for a second. "Oh, shit, dude," he said suddanly. "Lube?"

"Ah, there might be some in my parents bedroom. I'll go check." Kyle said, getting up. As he walked to his parents room, he thought about Stan, and how right this second, he was in his bed, waiting to have sex with him. The thought of that made him want to come on the spot. He went to his mother's dresser, and fumbled through the drawrs before finding a bottled of KY. He walked quickly back to his room, feeling strange standing so openly naked in his parents bedroom.

He found Stan sitting on his bed. "Dude, got it!" he said, getting in his previous position. Stan took the bottel, and squeezed some onto his fingers. "Now, this may hurt a bit," he warned. He interted one finger into his ass. _"Damn, he's tight." _He then inserted a second finger. Kyle winced in slight pain, and bit down on his lip so as not to cry out. Stan finally inserted a third finger. He figured this would be enough, and pulled his fingers out of him. He squirted a bit more lube into his palm, and rubbed it onto his length. He positioned the tip of his hard member at the red-head's entrance.

He slowly pushed himself into Kyle. The Jew wimpered in pain. Stan pushed on, fitting his whole length into him. "Dammit Stan, that hurts!" Kyle complained. "Do you want me to stop?" Stan asked, hoping he wouldn't say yes. "N-no. Just wait a second."

Kyle waited a couple seconds for the pain to subside, before he told Stan he could move. Stan slowly pulled back, and then forth. Pain was replaced with pleasure, and Kyle was in Heaven. "Oh God…go faster." He pleaded. Stan did as he was told, and began speeding up his pace. He couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was with his best friend, fucking his brains out.

Kyle moaned loudly beneath him. He gasped as Stan hit his prostate. "Yes! Right there, Stan! Harder!" He shouted. Stan could feel himself reaching his peak. He reached out his hand and began stroking Kyle's member. The two were in unbelievable pleasure. "God, Kyle! Fuck!" Stan yelled, as he exploded inside Kyle.

It wasn't long before Kyle came right after Stan, and shot himself all over Stan's hand and his bedspread. The raven pulled himself out of his friend, and colapsed beside him. They were both trying to catch their breath, before Kyle looked over at Stan, and kissed him softly.

"Dude. That fucking kicked ass." Kyle stated.

"Yeah, I can't believe we didn't think of doing that sooner." Stan agreed.

"Better than Wendy?"

"Fuck yeah, it was better than Wendy."

The two boys laughed, and held eachother in a tight embrace.

"I love you, dude," said Stan, softly.

"I love you too." Kyle said, smiling.

"Dude, Cartman was right. We are fags."

* * *

**The end! Hope you enjoyed! Should I continue writing? Any ideas for other stories? Please review and lemme know what you think! And feel free to message me!**


End file.
